


Mine

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Courting Rituals, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles se da la vuelta y se aleja de Peter. El Alpha gruñe posesivamente y acepta el desafío que este lindo Omega presenta ante él.-Por dios, tío Peter, que podría ser tu sobrino. -Murmura Cora. Peter se encoge de hombros y murmura:-Imposible, ese Omega es inteligente.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Peter está a punto de matar a su hermana por hacerle madrugar y llevar a los perdedores de sus hijos a clase, bueno, todos son unos perdedores menos Cora, ama a esa pequeña mierdecilla.

—Tampoco tenías nada que hacer. —Se queja Mierdecilla #1, alias Derek. Peter rueda los ojos y evita decirle a su sobrino que es su coche y que puede quejarse lo que quiera. —Además, si tuviera mi propio coche podría ir solo y sin necesidad de que nadie nos lleve.

—Oh, si Derek, eres un adulto responsable ahora. —Dice Peter bebiendo café en vez de tirar a su sobrino con el coche en marcha. —Eres un niño de mamá que solo sabe quejarse, por eso no tienes tu propio coche, ahora cállate, no me gusta madrugar.

—Son las once y media. Nos llevas solo para el inicio del nuevo curso. —Rueda los ojos Derek, pero se peina rápidamente su estúpido cabello cuando ve a Paige y sale del coche de Peter sin despedirse. Cora deja un beso en su mejilla y la beta se reúne con un Omega delicioso.

A Peter le gusta.

El Alpha finge que Cora ha perdido lo primero que agarra del coche y va hacia ella y hacia ese delicioso y parlanchín Omega. —Cora, te has dejado en mi coche este… Ambientador. —Dice Peter y le entrega a su sobrina la cosa antes de apartarla y mirar fijamente al Omega. —Oh, ¿y quien es tu adorable y hermoso amigo, Cora?

—Stiles Stilinski. —Se presenta el Omega con una ceja enarcada en sospecha. —Mi padre es el Sheriff, así que deja de mirarme así o le digo que te dispare.

Stiles se da la vuelta y se aleja de Peter. El Alpha gruñe posesivamente al ver ese trasero respingón y acepta el desafío que este lindo Omega presenta ante él.

—Por dios, tío Peter, que podría ser tu sobrino. —Murmura Cora dejando el ambientado en su mano. Peter se encoge de hombros y murmura:

—Imposible, ese Omega es inteligente.

\--------------------

Stiles llega tarde a clase, por lo que se viste rápidamente con lo primero que ve y baja corriendo las escaleras, chocando contra la espalda de su padre, quien debería haberse ido a trabajar hace veinte minutos.

—¡Pops, llevo tarde! —Exclama Stiles, pero su padre sigue congelado en el sitio, agarrando la puerta de entrada con una mano mientras aún tiene su termo de café para el día en la otra, mirando hacia el porche. —¡Pops!

Stiles pasa por debajo del brazo de su padre para llegar a su Jeep, pero se congela de la misma forma que su padre porque en su porche, en el que limpiaron y pintaron el fin de semana, hay un enorme ciervo, enserio, gigante, con flores rodeando el cuerpo y una nota sobre él, y parece escrita con sangre del pobre animal.

—Niño, pensé que me habías prometido que nunca te aparearías. —Murmura Noah saliendo de su estupor, mira a su hijo con una mirada dolida típica de un padre que está viendo el primer cortejo para su hijo Omega.

—Nunca te he prometido eso, Pops. —Dice Stiles sin dejar de mirar el ciervo porque, si, alguien está cortejándolo. Su primer cortejo. Estaría emocionado si no hubiera perdido el sábado pintando el porche para que ahora esté lleno de sangre y… vísceras de ciervo.

—Me lo prometiste cuando naciste, nos miramos a los ojos, fue bonito. —Dice Noah, y Stiles resopla antes de girarse y mirar a su padre. —Niño, me alegro mucho por tu primer cortejo. ¿Quién será?

Stiles se inclina y agarra la sangrante nota, lee lo que pone y resopla. Le enseña la nota a su padre y ve como la vena en el cuello de su padre se hincha como cuando está a punto de explotar. Es divertido para Stiles porque esa ira no está dirigida a él.

—¿El Alpha que conociste ayer en el instituto? ¿Peter Hale? ¿El Peter Hale a quien he detenido tantas veces por indecencia pública? —Pregunta Noah, y Stiles ahora si se ríe a carcajadas porque si, este Alpha ya tiene hecha una brillante primera impresión para su padre.

—Yo solo lo conozco como el tío de Cora y Derek. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. Su padre hace una mueca y deja las cosas en la cocina, luego llama a la comisaría y pide un día libre antes de hacer lo mismo para el instituto de Stiles. —¿Me vas a ayudar a procesar la carne y hacerle un plato de comida?

Noah parpadea confundido, pensó que le había enseñado bien a su hijo, pero evidentemente Stiles confunde la forma en la cual se rechaza o no el cortejo de un Alpha.

—Niño, cuando se rechaza el cortejo, se tira el ciervo en el bosque para que sirva de alimento a otros animales. —Dice Noah, y Stiles se ríe de su padre.

—Pero Pops, yo estoy aceptando el cortejo.

—Oh, niño.

\------------------

Noah está mirando a su hijo en la cocina, preparando la carne que acaba de llegar de la carnicería especializada en procesar carne de cortejos. El Sheriff tiene el ceño fruncido al ver a su hijo aceptando el cortejo de Peter Hale.

—Sabes, eres un Omega increíble, seguramente tendrás más propuestas de cortejo. —Dice Noah por cuarta vez en menos de una hora, Stiles rueda los ojos a su padre y suspira antes de dejar la carne en la encimera antes de ir y abrazar a su padre con cuidado de no mancharlo con sus manos.

—Pops, deja de preocuparte, has verificado antecedentes penales, antecedentes del alma con Deaton, de sobrenaturales con Argent, y todos han dicho que pese a que es un idiota ególatra, no es tan malo. —Dice Stiles, y el Sheriff abraza con fuerza a su hijo.

—Puede que me aferre a esa excusa porque no quiero que crezcas tan rápido, hace unos días apenas eras un cachorro, y ahora está preparándote para hacer un cortejo que acabe contigo dejándome solo, niño. —Dice Noah, y siente al Omega abrazarlo un poco más fuerte antes de soltarlo y volver a la carne.

—No te voy a dejar solo. —Dice Stiles, y Noah se ríe cuando siente a Jordan entrar en casa con la bolsa de la compra. —Jordan, a que tu no vas a dejar a mi Pops solo cuando yo complete mi cortejo con el señor Creeperwolf.

—Claro que no, estamos emparejados, me toca aguantarlo. —Dice Jordan dejando la bolsa con ingredientes que Stiles necesita en la mesa de la cocina y luego abraza a Noah. Stiles hace un gesto de asco y de repente recuerda porque llama a su padre Pops y no papá o papi, y es solo porque Jordan lo usa bastante refiriéndose a su padre, y se niega a usar esa palabra jamás. —Igualmente pensé que se lo ibas a poner difícil a ese Alpha, hacerlo sufrir.

—Claro que voy a hacerlo sufrir y trabajar por conseguir aparearse conmigo. —Dice Stiles, y la pareja escucha el “duh” implícito en las palabras del Omega. —Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que más molesta a un Alpha que quiere un Omega como yo?

Noah y Jordan se ponen a pensar sin saber muy bien cual es la respuesta, pero solo con ver como los ojos de Stiles brillan perversamente, piensan que tendrán trabajo deteniéndolos por muerte o por indecencia pública.

—¿Qué es lo que más molesta a un Alpha? Somos betas, no entendemos eso. —Pregunta Noah intentando no reírse de su hijo, quien le guiña un ojo y sigue preparando el plato para Peter.

—La tradición dice que debo ir a la guarida barra hogar de mi futuro Alpha y entregarle la carne preparada pero… Ayer hablé con Cora, y estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería mucho más divertido pasar de la tradición y hacer nuestra propia versión a costa de un Hale. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, y de repente, la pareja teme por la integridad física de ese Hale. —Así que le daré la carne a Derek para que se la dé él a su tío.

Stiles finge una risa malvada de dibujo animado haciendo que su padre le envíe una mirada exasperadamente cariñosa al mismo tiempo que Jordan se una a la risa de villano.

—Pobre Derek. —Murmura Noah, y Stiles se encoge de hombros, porque quiere reírse y hacer sufrir a su Alpha, así que… Lo siento, Derek, pero eres un daño colateral.

\-----------------

Derek está escondido en uno de los baños de la escuela, ha escuchado a su hermana Cora y al futuro Omega de su tío Peter hablar de él, y sabe que han tramado algo con él. La puerta se abre y la nariz de Derek se frunce ante el olor de carne de ciervo cocinada al horno. Oh, no.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek no se mueve, si no se mueve, no lo encuentra. Pero luego escucha a su hermana gritar:

—¡Cubículo de en medio! —Exclama Cora, y Stiles se ríe cuando escucha a Derek gime, la puerta del cubículo se abre y Derek mira de forma exasperada al Omega sonreír con disculpa.

—Hola, Derek. ¿Me harías un favor? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek va a decir no, pero el Omega está utilizando la biología en su favor, expulsando feromonas que hacen a los betas querer consentir a los Omegas. Derek suspira de forma cansada, pero acaba asintiendo. —Gracias, solo tienes que darle esto a tu tío. Hasta luego.

Derek parpadea con la bolsa en las manos y viendo por donde se ha ido de forma rápida el Omega. El lobo gruñe, pero deja la bolsa en su taquilla hasta el final del día escolar, donde ve a su tío aparcando el coche para recogerlos.

—Tío Peter, Stiles me ha… Dado esto. —Dice Derek, pero se corta cuando Peter le ha quitado la bolsa de las manos, gruñendo de forma posesiva y sin escuchar lo que sigue diciendo. Derek se aleja unos pasos, rodea a su tío y entra en el coche mientras Cora parece decepcionada.

—Esperaba ver un poco de sangre. —Dice Cora, porque Derek tiene a la peor hermana del mundo, aparentemente. Ambos lobos miran a su tío ronronear mientras ve el interior de la bolsa. —Es adorablemente asqueroso.

Derek se ríe porque es cierto, además su tío parece querer rodar por el contenido de la bolsa con ahínco.

Peter ve la carne del ciervo que cazó para su Omega perfectamente cocinada, oliendo como los ángeles. Un claro ejemplo de que se pueden proveer entre ellos. Ahora que el inicio de su cortejo ha comenzado, Peter es quien debe dar el siguiente paso.

Su Alpha interior piensa feliz en el siguiente paso del cortejo, pero Peter suspira un poco aprensivo. Tras proporcionar al ciervo y que su Omega cocine la carne va la cita pública.

La cita pública se debe hacer en un lugar concurrido, pero lo que odia Peter es que deben estar presentes los padres de Stiles, y al parecer, tanto el Sheriff Stilinski como su compañero el Agente Parrish, lo han detenido en situaciones delicadas.

—¿Qué le pasa al tío Peter? —Pregunta Derek, viendo como está mirando un punto fijo como si estuviera reviviendo un momento de dolor.

—Ha recordado que ahora tiene que ir a una cita con Stiles, y dos policías que lo odian.

Cora y Derek se ríen todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter está mirándose por cuarta vez en el espejo de su coche, viéndose igual de perfecto que las otras veces para su cita pública con su futuro Omega. El Alpha debe dar una quinta buena impresión al padre y padrastro de Stiles. Mira el reloj y ve que tiene aún cinco minutos para la hora a la que ha quedado en buscar a su hermoso y esquivo Omega.

—¿Vas a salir del coche de una maldita vez? —Pregunta el Sheriff golpeando el cristal de la ventanilla, Peter maldice en voz baja, estaba tan concentrado pensando en los lunares de Stiles que no se ha dado cuenta que han pasado diez minutos, cinco tarde.

Una buena impresión.

La tradición dicta que Peter tendría que haber ido a la puerta y presentar sus respetos a la familia de Stiles, así que, error número uno.

Peter sale del coche y ve al Sheriff caminar hacia su coche junto a su compañero, quien se ríe del lobo. Otra buena impresión. Peter está en racha.

—No les caes muy bien. —Susurra Stiles apareciendo a su lado, Peter sonríe a su Omega y piensa que esta noche que parece ser horrible valdrá la pena si puede conseguir que Stiles se convierta en suyo. —Pero he pedido a Jordan que afloje un poco el mal humor de Pops.

Peter sonríe y hace un gesto para que Stiles camine delante hacia el coche, pero el Omega entrelaza sus dedos con los de Peter, se pone de puntillas y deja un beso en la comisura de los labios del lobo. El claxon del coche del Sheriff suena y Stiles se ríe, habiéndolo hecho a posta.

—Pequeño travieso. —Ronronea Peter, y Stiles se ve complacido antes de tirar del Alpha hacia el coche de su padre, suben en la parte trasera y el lobo recibe una mirada asesina a través del espejo retrovisor por parte del Sheriff. —Tengo reserva en el restaurante de Peggy.

El Sheriff frunce los labios y conduce hacia allí sin decir nada, Jordan y Stiles intentan no reírse, ya que saben que el hombre ama la comida de Peggy y no puede quejarse de ello, cosa que le cabrea.

Stiles aprieta la mano de Peter y le guiña un ojo. No por nada han estado varias horas planeando la velada perfecta para camelar al Sheriff de Beacon Hills, y encima cuentan con la ayuda de su compañero.

Peter se juega su futuro y su corazón en esta velada, porque si la familia de Stiles no lo acepta, no podría hacer nada más que alejarse de su Omega, ya que no le alejaría de ellos sabiendo que es lo único que le queda.

Peter tiene que dar una buena impresión al Sheriff.

—Hale, espero que esta noche te emborraches y tenga que perseguirte desnudo por la calle principal para detenerte por indecencia pública. Otra vez. —Dice el Sheriff, y Peter sonríe, aceptando el desafío del Sheriff.

Puede que Peter se juegue mucho esta noche, pero nunca ha hablado de jugar limpio.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Peter no quiere pensar en negativo, pero cuando aparca al lado del Camaro de Laura, deja caer la cabeza contra el volante, rememorando una y otra vez la desastrosa noche que ha tenido. Cada vez que iba mejor, el Sheriff cortaba el ambiente con un comentario despectivo hacia Peter, Stiles se ha acabado cabreando con su padre y la noche se ha arruinado.

La puerta del copiloto se abre y Talia se sienta junto a su hermano, mirándolo de reojo y con la preocupación saliendo de ella en olas que atacan la nariz de Peter.

—¿Tan mal ha ido?

—El Sheriff me odia. Todo lo que ha salido mal ha sido porque no me quiere con su hijo, Lia. —Murmura Peter y mira a su hermana y Alpha, quien parece mucho más preocupada al ver lo derrotado que parece su hermano pequeño. —Quiero a Stiles como mi Omega, quiero ser su Alpha, ¿pero qué hago si el Sheriff no me soporta?

Talia entrecierra los ojos, pero abraza con fuerza a Peter y luego ambos salen del coche para ir a la cocina a tomar un chocolate caliente como hacen desde que son niños.

Al día siguiente, Talia se despierta con una misión, por lo que prepara a sus hijos para el día y luego sale en dirección a la ciudad, aparcando frente a la comisaría y no aguantando un no por respuesta cuando la policía de recepción le dice que el Sheriff está ocupado.

Talia es la alcaldesa, no acepta un no por respuesta.

La Alpha entra en el despacho del Sheriff y enarca una ceja al verlo esconder rápidamente una caja de donas mientras se limpia apresuradamente el glaseado.

—Alcaldesa Hale, ¿teníamos una reunión? —Pregunta el Sheriff más aliviado al darse cuenta que no era su hijo o su compañero quien le ha atrapado comiendo donuts, por lo que hace un gesto a Talia para que se siente en una de las sillas, pero Talia frunce el ceño y apoya sus manos en la mesa de caoba.

—No estoy aquí como alcaldesa, estoy aquí como la hermana mayor del hombre que está cortejando a tu hijo, por lo que te pregunto: ¿qué te pasa con Peter y por qué estás haciendo a tu hijo desdichado por no poder dejarle crecer y elegir por si mismo con quien quiere estar, Noah? —Pregunta Talia, con cada palabra acercándose más y más a la cara del Sheriff hasta que están a centímetros, sus ojos brillando rojo Alpha.

—Tu no lo entenderías. —Refunfuña el Sheriff esquivando la mirada de Talia, pero ella parece que sabe de lo que habla, por lo que relaja un poco la postura y se sienta frente al Sheriff.

—Noah, no puede ser tu niño para siempre, sé que te asusta que ya esté en su cortejo, pero no tienes que desquitarte con mi hermano, es un buen hombre, tiene sus cosas, pero como todo el mundo, y no uses la excusa de la edad, todos sabemos lo que te pasó a ti cortejando a Jordan. —Dice Talia, y Noah hunde sus hombros antes de frotarse la cara con la mano.

—Creo que le debo una disculpa. —Murmura Noah, y Talia asiente y sonríe en acuerdo.

Nunca acepta un no por respuesta.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Peter está un poco confundido cuando su secretaria le informa de que tiene una visita que no estaba en su agenda, no suele pasar, pero es uno de los mejores abogados del estado, por lo que algunas veces hay gente que exige verlo para que lleve su caso.

Esta no es la cuestión, pues es el Sheriff quien entre en su despacho.

—Sheriff, ¿viene a detenerme? —Pregunta Peter enarcando una ceja, haciendo que el Sheriff ruede los ojos como hace su hijo, niega y se sienta frente al escritorio del lobo.

—Vengo a disculparme, así que no hagas que me arrepiente de esto. —Dice el Sheriff, y Peter enarca las cejas por la sorpresa. Nunca ha pensado que vería al Sheriff disculparse, y menos con él. —No debí comportarme así durante la cena, mi hijo y mi compañero se han enfadado conmigo por mi actitud, y de verdad que lo siento.

—Gracias, Sheriff. —Responde Peter porque su madre educó a un caballero, aunque haya odiado a este hombre por unos momentos porque pensó que iba a perder a Stiles por su culpa.

—Alpha Hale, te concedo permiso en nombre de la familia Stilinski para seguir cortejando a Omega Stiles. —Dice el Sheriff antes de levantarse y dejar a solas a un Peter eufórico. La siguiente parte es una cita a solas con su Omega.

Peter alza su teléfono y le escribe un mensaje a Stiles:

“Prepárate, mi Omega, en dos horas te voy a recoger y vamos a tener nuestra cita. P.”

Recibe al instante una respuesta que le hace reír.

“¿Estás borracho? Mi padre no te dio el permiso para el siguiente paso del cortejo. S.”

“Acaba de venir a hablar conmigo. Dos horas. P.”

Peter recibe un montón de corazones como respuesta, y recoge rápidamente sus cosas antes de salir de su despacho, dándole el día libre a todos sus empleados. Corre a su coche y piensa rápidamente a dónde va a llevar a su lindo Omega.

En su cita privada.

La penúltima parte del cortejo, y luego… Luego Stiles será Omega Hale. Su Omega.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles está bastante emocionado por esta cita, pensó que no iba a poder tenerla porque su padre se comportó fatal con Peter y lo espantó con sus celos de padre, pero al parecer se ha equivocado, porque Peter quiere seguir el cortejo a pesar de todo.

—Hola, niño. —Dice su padre al entrar en su habitación mientras elige que ropa va a usar, Stiles no quiere estar enfadado con él, pero su padre ha sido horrible con Peter y por poco estropea su cortejo con él. —Stiles, ya te he pedido perdón, incluso fui a hablar con el hippie para explicarle que podía seguir con el cortejo.

—¿El hippie? ¿Te refieres a Peter? —Pregunta Stiles confundido. —¿El hombre que conduce un coche que gasta más gasolina que toda la policía en un año?

—¿Ya me has perdonado? —Pregunta Noah, y el Omega suspira antes de abrazar a su padre durante unos segundos, luego besa su mejilla y vuelve a su ropa, ya que Peter debe estar a punto de llegar. —Solo recuerda, si dices que no, usa el spray de pimienta que escondí en tu chaqueta.

Stiles rueda los ojos y echa a su padre de su cuarto para cambiarse. Estando listo justo cuando suena el timbre, por lo que baja las escaleras lo más rápido que puede para adelantarse a su padre.

—Hola, mi lindo Omega. —Dice Peter entregándole a Stiles una caja de chocolates, luego saluda al Sheriff y a su compañero, y comienza a guiar a Stiles hacia su coche. —Espero que estés listo para nuestra cita.

—Mi padre me ha dado un spray de pimienta por si usas tus manos de forma indebida, Alpha. —Dice Stiles, haciendo que Peter se ría cuando lo ayuda a entrar en su coche. Luego va rápidamente tras el volante y arranca en dirección a su cita.

—¿Si? ¿Y para ti qué es indebido, cariño? —Pregunta Peter, haciendo que Stiles se ría antes de agarrar la mano del Alpha y colocarla en su muslo interno. —Oh, pero es justo ahí donde más me gusta morder.

—Mi padre ha dicho de poner tus manos de forma indebida, no ha dicho nada de tu boca o tus dientes, querido Alpha. —Dice Stiles, luego se desabrocha el cinturón y se inclina hacia Peter, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

—Si haces eso, no vamos a poder llegar al restaurante. —Informa Peter, su voz mucho más grave por el placer que le provoca su Omega.

—Pues no vayamos al restaurante. ¿Nos perdemos por el bosque?

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter está un poco nervioso, la cita del otro día fue increíble, sobre todo cuando dejó el coche escondido entre unos árboles y su Omega y él estuvieron compartiendo besos el tiempo suficiente para encontrar el restaurante cerrado cuando quisieron llegar. Luego le hizo la pregunta más importante a su Omega, y como Stiles dijo que sí, ahora Peter está a las afueras del bosque rodeado de su familia.

El Alpha está vistiendo solo unos pantalones de deporte negros, su pecho al descubierto y lleno de pintura blanca con un montón de símbolos de manada, el más destacable es el triskele en su espalda.

Peter está ignorando a su familia, pues lo único que puede ver es cómo Stiles viste lo mismo que él, con las mismas marcas pero en rojo, mirándole de vez en cuando y sonriéndole. Peter está bastante orgulloso de que su cortejo haya ido bien y de que hoy finalice atrapando a su Omega en mitad del bosque para morderlo, marcarlo y hacerlo suyo.

—Peter, relájate, tienes que esperar a que la luna llena salga. —Dice Talia divertida, viendo como su hermano se mueve con nerviosismo, pasando la lengua por sus colmillos mientras observa a Stiles rodeado del Sheriff y su compañero, de Melissa y Scott McCall, mirándolo de vez en cuando como una pequeña burla.

Peter gruñe, haciendo reír a su familia cuando ven que la luna está comenzando a salir, todos colocándose para ver como Stiles se prepara para salir corriendo, teniendo una ventaja de unos minutos sobre su Alpha.

—Que la luna bendiga esa unión. —Dicen todos los reunidos en las afueras del bosque, y Stiles sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Peter antes de perderse en el bosque. Peter vuelve a gruñir, saltando impaciente hasta que le dejen perseguir a su hermoso y esquivo Omega.

Peter aúlla para hacerle saber a Stiles que a por él, y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, gruñendo hastiado al darse cuenta de que Stiles se ha movido en zigzag para confundir la nariz del lobo, pero Peter no solo usar su nariz, por lo que afina el oído y gruñe victorioso al escuchar el conocido latido de Stiles.

—Ya te tengo, pequeño Omega. —Dice Peter antes de acelerar sus pasos hasta que ve la pintura roja que destaca entre el oscuro bosque, el lobo de Peter gruñe victorioso, y Peter estira sus brazos para agarrar la cintura de Stiles, pero gruñe irritado cuando Stiles se ríe y esquiva ser atrapado. —¡Ven aquí, molesto Omega!

Stiles levanta la cabeza e imita el aullido de Peter antes de volver a esquivar los brazos de Peter, pero el Alpha ya lo había previsto y logra hacer un amago atrapando a Stiles, se tumba sobre él y muestra sus ojos rojos, haciendo que Stiles gima y muestre su cuello.

Peter muerde el cuello de Stiles, marcándolo como suyo. Para siempre.

\- - - - - - - - - -

El Alpha dentro de Peter está aullando de placer mientras ve como la marca que ha hecho en el cuello de su Omega se cura rápidamente pero dejando una marca que parece hecha hace años, haciéndole ver que su Omega ha aceptado el apareamiento por completo, uniéndolos por completo como pareja.

—Soy el bastardo más suertudo del mundo. —Gruñe Peter, su voz demasiado grave para ser humana, haciendo gemir a Stiles por lo increíble que su Alpha suena sobre él, aun acechándolo como si Stiles fuera a huir, cosa ridícula, este Omega ya es por completo de este Alpha, al igual que Peter es de Stiles. —Eres mío, estamos solos, en mitad del bosque, sin ropa.

—¿Puedes callarte y consumar nuestra unión o tengo que buscarme otro Alpha que lo haga? —Pregunta Stiles con sus ojos brillando divertidos, sabiendo lo celoso que es su Alpha. Cosa que se confirma cuando Peter ruge y lo calla besándolo con rudeza, gruñendo con cada movimiento de lengua.

—Eres mío, Omega. —Dice Peter, su voz aún grave y causando estragos en la mente del Omega. Peter no deja que Stiles diga una sola palabra más antes de darle la vuelta y colocarlo a cuatro para tomarlo tal y como su Alpha le dice.

Stiles gime y sigue su instinto Omega apoyando los antebrazos en el suelo del bosque, arqueando la espalda y colocando su frente sobre sus brazos para darle una posición más sumisa para su Alpha, escuchando un gruñido satisfactorio por parte de Peter.

—Hazme tuyo, Alpha. —Gime Stiles, y Peter ruge antes de introducirse lenta pero constantemente dentro de su Omega, y cuando siente que está totalmente dentro de Stiles, se queda quieto unos segundos disfrutando este punto de su unión como Alpha y Omega antes de comenzar a mover las caderas cada vez más rápido, sabiendo que da de lleno en el punto dulce de Stiles constantemente por los ruiditos que hace constantemente Stiles. —Ah, ah, ah…

Pete gruñe, sintiendo el sudo cayendo por su espalda y embarrando las marcas de la pintura, también viendo como las de Stiles ya ni se pueden ver bien por lo borrosas que están a causa de su asalto.

El Alpha levanta la cabeza y aúlla, avisando a su manada el punto culminante de su unión con Stiles, justo cuando se viene dentro de su Omega, sus caderas temblando por la liberación y por el nudo creciendo.

Stiles gime sonoramente mientras nota como Peter mueve las caderas de forma circular para rozar una y otra vez su punto dulce hasta que culmina en un orgasmo abrasador que lo deja inconsciente durante unos minutos.

El Omega despierta apoyado en el cuerpo de Peter, sintiendo caricias en su espalda y el nudo aún en su interior. Stiles ronronea antes de acurrucarse más sobre Peter, sonriendo al ver cómo los ojos rojos del Alpha brillan por las numerosas estrellas de la noche.

Son pareja, están unidos para siempre, y ahora nadie podrá separarlos jamás.

F I N


End file.
